Rencor
by Malu-san
Summary: ¿Que harías si todo el rencor que tienes hacia esa persona por fin explota? ¿Serías capaz de dañar a alguien por rencor? No pairing.


Realmente llevaba un buen tiempo sin escribir D:

Pero yo no tengo la culpa, es mi cerebro que no me lo recuerda. Lol. Este es mi primer FanFic de Hetalia y realmente resultó muy extraño. Pero no importa por que yo soy extraña y todo concuerda :D

Espero que _esto_ sea entendible para alguien.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Advertencias: **OoC, uso de nombres humanos (Estados Unidos = Alfred Jones, Inglaterra = Arthur Kirkland, Japón = Kiku Honda), **muerte de un personaje**, hechos históricos, yo (?). No me hago responsable de traumas (?)

* * *

_Rencor._

_¿Alguna vez lo has sentido?_

_Ese sentimiento que te carcome el alma y que te hace odiar a aquella o aquellas personas que te hicieron sufrir tanto. Ese sentimiento que también te impulsa… a cobrar venganza._

_.-._

Mis oídos resonaban ante los constantes estallidos. La gente corría de un lado a otro, desesperados, llorando y suplicando. Gente inocente que esta pagando por errores de otros.

La guerra estaba durando demasiado para mí; Feliciano ya se había rendido, y Ludwig estaba acorralado; prácticamente vencido. Claro, estaba _mí_ orgullo. Pero empezaba a preguntarme si realmente mi orgullo valía más que la vida de toda mi gente.

Y cuando nada parecía poder ponerse peor. Pasó.

Fue un lunes cuando recibí una gran herida. La mayor herida que hasta ese momento había podido imaginar. Y justo cuando aún tengo suficientes heridas que no he terminado de curar.

Hiroshima quedó desolada, no había nada, absolutamente nada; todo había sido carcomido por la explosión nuclear.

Retorciéndome de dolor, llegué al centro de todo el lugar donde había caído la bomba. Y caí rendido ante el dolor. 'Maldito seas, Jones' Pensé mientras la sangre seguía brotando. También pensé, con una vaga y falsa sonrisa, que definitivamente; eso no podría ponerse peor.

Pero me equivoqué.

El segundo impacto fue directo hacia Nagasaki y fue ahí cuando perdí la conciencia.

.-.

Suspiré frustrado mientras admiraba mi árbol de sakura. La segunda guerra mundial traía recuerdos dolorosos a mi memoria. Aún mantenía en mi pecho, las huellas que me recordaban lo que había pasado en aquel tiempo.

Ya han pasado años de aquello, pero las heridas seguirán ahí sin importar cuanto pase.

— ¡Kiku! ¡Que bueno que estés en casa! ¡Vine a invitarte a ver una película! —Levanté la mirada como si no reconociera esa voz lo bastante bien. _Esa irritante voz._

— Oh, hola, Alfred-san.

— ¡Vamos, yo, el gran héroe, te invito a ver un película! —Exclamó a viva voz.

Héroe. Claro, es fácil para el autodenominarse así, a él no le ha costado olvidar los destrozos que ocasionó.

Aún apretando los puños, mi sonrisa permaneció— La verdad, no tengo ánimos de salir hoy, Alfred-san.

— ¡Oh, vamos, Kiku!

— ¿Por qué no vemos una película aquí mismo? Tengo muchas. —Noté su estremecimiento, era obvio debido a que la mayoría de mis películas son de terror, pero el no sabía cuanto terror podía albergar dentro de mí.

— Está bien, Kiku.

_Alfred sólo deseaba pasar un tiempo con el otro, de pronto algo más que amistad era lo que sentía hacia el pelinegro. Pero, los sentimientos no siempre son correspondidos como uno quisiera._

_En la siguiente reunión, Alfred no se presentó, todos estaban demasiado extrañados._

— _Tal vez enfermó. —Suspiró Arthur, aunque no por eso dejaba de estar menos preocupado. Ni aún convaleciente Alfred había faltado alguna vez a una reunión, sólo para demostrar que un gran héroe puede hacer de todo aún enfermo._

_Pero aún así, continuaron con la reunión. En el descanso, Arthur decidió ir a visitar al otro, cuando llegó al hogar de su antigua colonia, abrió la puerta, pero al instante se arrepintió._

_Alfred. El gran héroe, se encontraba sobre el suelo de su casa, cubierto de sangre, con varias marcas en el cuerpo, sin ojos, sin vida y con letras, dibujadas con sangre a su alrededor que formaban la palabra 'héroe'. Arthur se desplomó, mudo de sorpresa, ante la macabra imagen._

_No muy lejos, Kiku, que observaba la escena, sonrió._

_Rencor._

_¿Alguna vez lo has sentido?_

* * *

O_O

Yo misma me sorprendo de lo que acabo de escribir, enserio, este no es mi estilo para escribir (si es que alguna vez tuve un estilo. Lol) Pero bueno, me gusta la historia, en especial las guerras. Y se me ocurrió que con tantos conflictos, es imposible que no halla ciertos roces entre los países (Rusia y Estados Unidos, por ejemplo) Y bueno, alguien se tenia que morir, lo siento, Alfred.

La moraleja es que nunca maten a alguien por rencor, pueden ir a la cárcel. (?) Aunque Kiku no fue a la cárcel.

Si alguien no lo entiende, es muy fácil de explicar: Yo estoy loca. Es así de simple. No me hagan mucho caso. Lol.

¿Reviews, tomatazos, amenazas de muerte, números para el psicólogo :D, miradas matadoras (Lol)? Todo es bien recibido :D

Gracias por leer ~


End file.
